musicfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Lamia Deam (Mexican Gothic Metal Band)
Lamia Deam is an influential Symphonic/Melodic Black Metal/Gothic Metal band from Guadarajala, Jalisco, Mexico. The band was formed by its leader Valeria Morales (a.k.a. Mistress Lilith) in 1986 under the name of Unholy Celestial Paradise, but they changed their name to Lamia Deam in 1987, the band was influenced by the Norwegian Black Metal scene and by the also Mexican Metal band Black Autumn . Biography In 1986, Valeria Morales founded the band Unholy Celestial Paradise, alongside his brothers Daniel, Nicolas and Alejandro, they started up as a Death Metal band and gave a few gigs under this name after chainging in to Lamia Deam. First works The band's first work under the name of Lamia Deam was a demo entitled "Devil Jacket" and was released in 1987 independently by the band, this demo had a more Black/Thrash Metal sound. The following year, the band released their first work under the name of "Vempire Tales" and it was released throught Evil Metal Records. 1988 - 1991 Lamia Deam signed in Evil Metal Records (a record label in Mexico founded by Black Autumn's vocalist Aleskei Bayle) Evil Metal, was an influential extreme metal label due the reason of most Mexican Black Metal bands singing in. In 1988 the band released their first EP entitled "Tales from Medieval Ages" and they also released their second studio album under the name "Dream of The Dark Queen" both of them released under Evil Metal Records. Daniel, the band's guitarrist was arrested in 1989 for killing a couple after a bar fight, this lead the band to search a replacement for live performances and Leonardo Marquez (a.k.a. Judas) joined the band as a temporary guitarrist. By 1990, the band was inspired by Emperor's sound and recorded their third studio album with a Symphonic Black Metal style, the album was entitled "Kiss of Judas" and was also released under Evil Metal Records. 1991 marked an important year in the band's career due the reason of a tour with several bands around the world. Split In 1993 the band split up due to several reasons that were never said and the same year they released a compilation album entitled "Catacumbas, Craneos y Brujeria" also released under Evil Metal Records. Reunion The band returned again in 1997 after 4 years since their split and recorded their fourth studio album entitled "Diabolical Rapes of Angels" and the band rejoined the Evil Metal Records roster. By 2000 the band went on tour and released their fifth studio album "Hellish Divinity". The following year they released their sixth studio album "Goatmoon" Present By 2003, the band went on to search another label due the dead of Aleskei Bayle and the imminent clausure of Evil Metal Records, so the band released their seventh studio album under Vengance Records, the album was entitled "Godless". The band went on hiatus between 2005 and 2007, but they reunited again in 2008 to perform some shows in important festivals. In 2010, the band singed in Dark Catacombs and released their eight studio album "Reign of Lilith" In 2012, the band released a compilation album entitled "Odysse of Darkness", this album contains never before released tracks The band's ninth studio album was released in 2013 entitled "Epic Saga of The Dark Kings". Members *Mistress Lilith (Valeria Morales) - Vocals (1986 - 1993, 1997 - 2005, 2008 - ) *Dark Lord Astaroth (Daniel Morales) - Guitar (1986 - 1989, 1997 - 2005, 2008 - ) *Judas (Leonardo Marquez) - Guitar (1989 - 1993, 1997 - 2005, 2008 - ) *Goatlord (Nicolas Morales) - Bass (1986 - 1993, 1997 - 2005, 2008 - ) *Misster Panzerfaust (Alejandro Morales) - Drumms (1986 - 1993, 1997 - 2005, 2008 - ) *Vlad Dracul The Imapler (Eduardo Lopez) - Keyboards (1991 - 1993, 1997 - 2005, 2008 -) Discography *Devil Jacket (Demo) *Vempire Tales (Full Lenght) *Tales from Medieval Ages (EP) *Dream of The Dark Queen (Full Lenght) *Kiss Of Judas (Full Lenght) *Catacumbas, Craneos y Brujeria (Compilation) *Diabolical Rapes of Angels (Full Lenght) *Hellish Divinity (Full Lenght) *Goatmoon (Full Lenght) *Godless (Full Lenght) *Reign of Lilith (Full Lenght) *Odysee of Darkness (Compilation) *Epic Saga of The Dark Kings (Full Lenght) Category:Gothic Metal Bands Category:Black Metal Bands Category:Musical Groups Stablished in 1986 Category:Mexican Metal Bands